southern_squallfandomcom-20200213-history
Event Ruleset
' Southern Squall' Is a Outdoor Laser skirmish event lasting 24+ hours and as such has some rules that for the duration of the event but be adhered to by the players . No physical contact - During the event there will be no physical contact amongst players unless it is a part of the storyline and players are prior warned of it. No covering of sensors - This is said at every event but still must be mentioned . All sensors must be visible and on players at all times . White Light rule-Due to the use of nightvision units and safety on the part of players being blinded by white light at previous events in the past players are requested to bring lights with red or green film so that damage to private property and or safety of players is kept. if a player is to show a white light they are to call three times "white light white light white light " giving players time to shield their eyes and or equipment from the white light. Weapon WYSIWYG (What You See Is What You Get )- Southern Squall Utilises the Comsims Armoury Rule Set and as such classification and resistance values will be requested to be within the boundaries of the ruleset . Lens Systems-Under the latest Combat Simulations international Ruleset Achromatic lens assemblies are allowed in taggers and as such are permitted in Assault Rifles , PDW's (p90 setting in frag) sidearms and Sniper rifles .One exception to this rule is that Machine Guns will also be allowed to have achromatic lens assemblies ( 40mm achromatic Lens with 4.7 ohms resistance is maximum allowance)-Taggers not allowed achromatic lens assemblies are shotguns ,grenade launchers and sub machineguns ( ingrams , mach10,etc.) Props - Unless stated otherwise all props must be left where they were upon players finding them so leave them be unless told to during mission processes. Death Rules - As you enter the field for registration and to sign in your taggers or recieve a rental a member of staff will be stationed at the armoury giving players thier nanomite screening ( simulating the player receiving nanomites for reanimation during the event).Once a player dies their sensors will light up and the player will be expected to 'lay down and play dead' this will be a duration of 5 MINUTES at which time the sensors will stop glowing .At this time the player regardless of whether the battle is continuing or not will stand up and call"Admin Move" loud enough for everyone present to hear it and move back to thier base camp.-(Side note no player can move through the event on thier own .YOU MUST MOVE IN LEAST AMOUNT OF PAIRS). Once the 15 minute timer has lapsed the nanomites will reanimate the player and they will be able to return to the fray with their team. Retrieving dead- If you are in a conflict and members are dead but separated from you and you think you are able to grab them and pull them back you may move them to a Fall back point where the dead may wait to move back to camp .The process is as follows and will not change. ''-Player shot and killed lays on the ground moaning and screaming for a medic.'' ''-Another player near by see's his fallen comrade moves to the player and says come with me .'' ''- Dead player gets up and moves with the live player staying within 2 meters until they get to the drop off point.'' ''-If the player escorting the dead man is shot and killed then both players must lay down and play dead.'' ''- players can only escort one dead player at any given time.'' Scalps and scalping- This is a relatively new addition to the community and will be carried out as follows . -Dead enemy is sighted by player and player has thier scalp ( represented by sections of wig with dogtags attached) which is worn on the outside on the players webbing/load bearing equipment . - player closes with the dead player and requests the scalp and then places it on the outside of thier gear in plain view. -If there are more than one scalp on a body then players may retrieve more than one scalp however the longer you linger with the dead the more chance you will become one of them and lose your own scalp. -SCALPS MUST BE SEEN AT ALL TIMES ON EQUIPMENT AND MAY NOT BE HIDDEN. -If you lose your scalp to a foe it cannot be replaced however you may hunt opposing forces for thier scalps upon your reanimation by nanomites.